


The Art of Dominance and Submission

by Rens_Mistress



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Light Bondage, domAlice, subBella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rens_Mistress/pseuds/Rens_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has moved out for the first time, and manages to room with the slightly intimidating, pixie Alice. This is more of a show of what BDSM outside of presumptions. The building of the relationship, the trust, and the discovery. </p><p>One person could change your life forever. For Bella, that person was Alice. Alice helped her find who she was, taught her why she felt the way she did. Alice taught her everything, and now Bella would do anything for her Mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the time BDSM, power exchange, D/s, bondage, and anything like that get thought of as wrong, but its not. I'm gonna try to write a multichap fic on it. I might use the fic to write a more detailed story, or one that indirectly explains more about everything. A lot of what's in this story will be based off what goes on between myself and my pet. If I haven't mentioned already, I'm actually in a BDSM style relationship right now, hehe, that coulda been important to know.

BPOV

I looked at the ad in my hand again. Someone was offering to split the rent for a three bedroom house, not a bad offer. I looked up at the house again. Not far from the college, good sized, overall it was perfect.

The problem was that if I went through with this I'd be sharing a house with Alice Cullen. I'd just transfered to this town, and for some reason I couldn't say a word to her. She just made me feel. . . different. I couldn't explain it, I just knew that for some reason I felt off around her, but it wasn't a bad feeling. In fact I enjoyed it a lot, I just didn't understand, and had no one to ask. When she looked at me I almost always had trouble meeting her eyes. . . And I usually couldn't look downcause of how tiny she is. The pixie was strange but didn't seem to be a bad person.

When she asked me for anything, I would usually do whatever I could to answer honestly or give her what she needed. Sometimes she gave me odd looks, like she knew something was going on, or she knew what I was thinking. The looks were almost as bad as my almost need to please her. Even with all this, I don't know if she could explain it, or even if she would want to.. Fuck the world, I need to stop thinking like this. All I need is to get out of the car. . . Walk to the front door and knock.

Oh shit, when did I get on the porch? Alright, breathe Bella, deep breath, too late to walk away now. Just knock, and ask about the ad, see if she still has the room. Here goes nothing, I thought as I knocked a few times.

Alice answered quickly, looking at me for a moment. I noticed her glance at the paper in my hand before saying, "Hello, Bella. Come in and have a seat, I was just making something to eat. Would you like anything?"

"Thank you," I said quietly, following her to the living room. "And can I please just have something to drink?"

"Have a seat, I'll be right in," Alice said, nodding toward the couch. I sat down, and chewed on my bottom lip. I jumped slightly when Alice set down my drink, sitting in a chair across from me.

"So you're here about the ad?" She asked, setting down her plate.

"Yes, I need to find somewhere to stay, the hotel is starting to get expensive and-" I stopped when Alice held up her hand.

"Bella, you're babbling. Relax a bit. The room is still open, and the rent is already paid for this month."

"So I can stay here?" I asked, slightly worried she would turn me down.

"Yes. Try to be moved in by next week, by then the rent agreement should be written up. If you need help moving then let me know, alright?"

"Yes ma'am I will," I answered. Noticing the look she gave me I bit my lip hard. Shit, why did I call her ma'am? Oh well, too late to change it now.

After studying me for a few second she took a drink and said, "You can have the master bedroom if you want. My bedroom is right across from that one. I ask that you don't go into the last room, the doors locked, but the key is on the doorframe. You can look around if you wish, but I have to go to class soon."

"No, its ok, I can look around later. I'll go so you can finish lunch, is it alright if I come over tomorrow and stat moving in?"

"That's fine, I'll be home all day tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said, standing up. "I'll show myself out."

"Goodbye, Bella," she said. It seemed like she was inspecting me again. Was she testing me somehow? Did I do something wrong?

"Goodbye," I responded, showing myself out. Damn it, that was the longest conversation we'd ever had, and it seemed like she knew more about me then I did. And now I was living with her. . . This was going to be an eventful semester. Or year. . . Possibly longer. Shit.

APOV

Hmmm, life was taking a great turn. Bella was strange to figure out at first, but after talking to her a few times things became glaringly obvious. She didn't realize it yet, but we were going to have a great relationship. And that at some point she would be mine. She's so timid right now, but I'll break her of that.

Bella was always fumbling around me for one very simple reason; one she probably wouldn't figure out otherwise. Way too shy to check out the clubs, probably never going to bring it up with others.. She is submissive. I already know that I'm a dominant that could match her, even if that source conceited. She'll need some time to figure it out, and time to learn, but I can tell already that its's something she'll enjoy.

Now I can't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Alright, it's been a week since I moved in. Things are going great, as long as Alice doesn't realize I'm avoiding her. Or if she does notice, she won't comment on it. The looks she gives in the few minutes we see each other makes me think that she might know. She may even know why, even if I don't.I can't believe I agreed to staying with her, but at least I can afford it and since we are close to campus, I can spend all day there to get away. But now school is cancelled, and some of the roads closed. . . Fuck. . . Stuck in a house with Alice. . . All day.

I got up and stretched, walking toward the bathroom quietly. A small part of me hopes that Alice isn't here. She usually left a note either on the bathroom mirror, or on the fridge. Then again, that was usually cause we were on completely different scheduals. Each not had been a reminder about something, but somehow seemed to be a bit more at times. Some of them bordered on ordering me to do something, but that's rid.

GAH! Life's so confusing! Especially since I usually end up doing whatever's written on the note before doing anything else. Strange, I know, but something about it made me feel kinda glad. Especially when she thanked me afterwards. I ended up with this warm, almost fuzzy feeling.

As I reached the bathroom, my jaw dropped and my mind went blank. Alice. . . Alice is wrapped in a towel and nothing else.

'Oh shit," I thought. Her towel is definitely not tied very well. 'Stop hoping she drops it,' I scolded myself as I tried to avert my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, stepping back to give her room. Of course I am not so lucky that her towel will drop.

"It's alright, Bella," she said, tightening the towel's knot quickly. Too bad, I was still hoping that it would fall and I could see everything. 'Damn, I thought, she's hot. Wait, what the hell?' I thought, surprised at myself.

"We both need to pay more attention. There's still hot water if you were going to take a shower."

And on that note she walked back to her room. 'Did I seriously think she was hot?' I asked myself silently.

'Oh, don't kid yourself Bella,' I chastised myself. 'You should know your own preferences by now. It's no secret.'

'Still shocking to think your roomate is hot,' I mentally shrugged, going into the bathroom and running a brush through my hair.

'Well things could get a whole lot more interesting. And I don't even know if she likes girls. May as well do something productive,' I thought, walking through the hallway. 'Maybe I'll cook breakfast. Hmmm, what do we have. Oh, yum, eggs and bacon, I hope Alice likes breakfast.

I started humming and dug through the fridge. Breakfast would be a good place to start for breaking the ice. She may seem to know me, but I really need to get through my own awkwardness.

APOV

'Wow, interesting morning already. Who knew getting out of the shower would be so much fun?' I asked myself, picking out a shirt for today. Today could be a lot more fun then I originally hoped. That is, if Bella doesn't freak out and lock herself in her room. Again. I still can't believe she did that a few days ago, I mean we're both girls.

Flashback

I was walking around the house, on my way back to my room after throwing my favorite shirt in the washer. Some kid down the street had been shooting paintballs at anyone and anything and I was one of the unfortunate targets.

And hell if I was going to let some kid stain my favorite shirt!

And naturally, just as I made it to the hallway, Bella came out of her room. She just stood there for a minute, staring at me.

"Afternoon Bella," I said and waved to her, pausing midst ride to my room. At my words, her eyes flicked off my chest and a deep Crimson blush spread over here cheeks. I smirked when she darted into her room and locked the door, surprisingly without tripping.

'Great begining to our time together,' I thought, finishing the walk to my room and pulling on a shirt. 'She can't even look at someone else who has the same parts'

End Flashback

Wait a minute, I hear something sizzling. At the noises, I threw on the rest of my clothes, and darted from my room to the kitchen. Something smells fucking delicious.

"Morning, Alice," Bella greeted. "I thought I'd make us some breakfast."

Aww, how sweet, she's cooking for me. "Thanks, Bella. What're you making?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, and a banana," She answered, moving the bacon from the pan to a plate. "How much bacon would you like? And the eggs are almost done."

"Just a few pieces please," I said, sitting down. Bella was cute when she was like this. She finished cooking the eggs, splitting them between two plates, split up the bacon, put a piece of toast on each plate and grabbed two banana's.

"Alright, foods done," She announced, setting my plate in front of me. Then she grabbed her plate, sitting across from me.

"Thank you," I said, picking up the fork and trying the eggs. "The eggs are good, Bella. Who taught you to cook them?"

"Nobody, I taught myself," She answered, looking at her plate the whole time. Ah, and there's more of the sub Bella coming through. Not surprising, but very endering.

We finished our breakfast in a comfortable silence, neither of us really feeling the need to talk. And I think Bella may have been trying (and failing) to study me without my noticing. Too bad for her, you have to be very observant to be a good dom. Then again, she would find that out soon enough. As soon as she stopped avoiding me that is. Oh well, this gave me a chance to get her to trust me. As long as she trusts me things will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those that don't know, almost everything about a BDSM style relationship depends on trust. The sub has to be comfortable letting the dom take control, and the dom has to know that the sub will say "stop" when things go out of their comfort zone. If that doesn't happen, then there can't be a good relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

-APOV-

Okay, in retrospect, it might not have been a great idea to bring someone home when I knew Bella would be, I though, opening the front door. I walked in and, of course, saw Bella darting back to her room. She's been like this for two weeks now. She'd been here for a month by then, and of course, that night I was being especially stupid.

\---Flashback---

I walked in the house sometime after ten pm, pulling the girl with me. We'd met at a BDSM club not far away, and had agreed to tonight's terms already. She had agreed to almost anything, especially bondage. The only condition was that we not exchange names. This was going to be fun.

I passed Bella's room, unlocking the last door, ushering the girl in. She went in quickly, looking down, and I followed. Unfortunately I had forgotten to check to see if the door was completely closed.

"Strip," I told her, walking around her slowly. She undressed quickly, setting her clothes on the bench nearby. After she was undressed completely she stood where she was before with her head tilted down and her hands behind her back. She had been taught well.

"You will call me ma'am and answer yes or no to any questions I ask. Do you understand?" I asked, stopping in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered, glancing up (not that she had to raise her head up all that far) to get a better look at me. I tilted her head back, nipping her neck. Hmmm, such soft skin, I thought. And so clear. She needs something to mark her.

I bit at her neck again, eliciting a gasp. I sucked the bite, sliding my hands up her sides, feeling her arch into the touch. I bit her neck again, cupping her chest. She moaned, pressing against my hands.  
After a minute of teasing I pulled her to the wall, tying her wrists above her head. She squirmed, trying to press against me again.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked, pinching and rubbing the girls nipples. She moaned loudly, and then the door slammed open.

I turned quickly, and (of course) there was Bella in the doorway.

"Bella!" I squeaked out, standing in front of the girl I tied, trying to give her some modesty.

"What the hell?" She yelled, backing up.

"Bella, calm down-"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down? You have someone tied up for fucks sake!"

"Bella, please stop yelling, it's nothing bad," I tried explaining, untying the girl quickly, giving her back her clothes.

While I was untying the girl Bella manged to run to her room, slamming and locking the door. I sighed, helping the girl with her shirt, saying "I'm sorry, I think it's best you leave though."

"It's okay, seems like you have a lot to do here. Hope things turn out right," she said, buttoning her pants. "I'll show myself out, I hope your roommate wasn't too freaked."

"Hopefully she'll get over it. I hope you have a nice night," I said, following her out of the room. "It'll just take time."

\---End Flashback---

Let's just say, I'm screwed. And not in the good way.

-BPOV-

I tried to do my homework, but every time I did my mind went back to what I saw. The sad part was that it didn't bother me as much now as it did when I first saw it. I mean, I heard their goodbyes, and the girl didn't seem to be too upset, so maybe she had wanted it too?

Damn it! I thought, erasing another math problem. How the hell could Alice have this affect on me? Now it's messing with my schoolwork! It's getting late though, I'll just do this tomorrow.

I changed quickly, still thinking about what I had seen. They'd woken me up when they walked in the front door, but I didn't think anything of it until I saw someone following Alice. I waited and tried to go back to sleep, but the moan got me curious. And honestly, the door is always locked, if it hadn't been then I wouldn't have seen what I did.

I sighed, crawling into my bed. Maybe I just need to sleep, maybe that'll get rid of this feeling. I seriously doubted it, but it was definitely worth a shot. How could Alice be so hot, then shock me with something like that? And I was just getting more used to being around her, I wasn't blushing or stumbling so much. Then again that could be because we'd shared a breakfast I've made every morning, since the shower incident. Life sucks.

I closed my eyes. Now I just had to hope I didn't have the same dream I've been having all week. I'd woken up every night, feeling a wetness between my legs, just after dreaming of being in the same position the girl had been in last week. I didn't want to be tied, I kept telling myself, but that never stopped the dreams.

What's going on?


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I gasped, sitting up quickly. Damn it, I thought, the dream went further then last time. This time she had started touching me, not just tying me, and there was no way I could deny this anymore. Absolutely no way.

I wanted Alice Cullen.

And I want her to tie me up.

How the hell am I supposed to explain this? Especially after avoiding her for almost three weeks.

No point in trying to get anymore sleep, I decided, kicking off the blankets. It'd probably be better to take a cold shower, not that it would help much. I still have to spend most of the day with the girl who keeps starring in my dreams, and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be thinking of the dreams every time I look at her. At least she's still asleep for now.

I got my clothes ready, preparing to sneak across the hall to the bathroom. I didn't need to wake up Alice and have her see me while I'm still thinking about the dream. I'm pretty sure the wet spot in my shorts is visible, and I don't need to start explaining that.

I darted to the bathroom silently, sighing when Alice didn't come out of her room. Maybe thinking about what I saw her doing isn't so bad, I thought turning on the water. Maybe she wouldn't mind doing things with me, I told myself stripping silently.

I stepped in the shower, tilting my head back and trying to convince myself to tell Alice what I was thinking somehow. But after my reaction to seeing it, I didn't think she'd believe that I was interested in participating in any way. Who screams at someone, runs away, then afterward says that their interested in participating whatever it was the other person was doing. Not the best sequence in the world.

After a while I heard Alice pounding at the door and yelling, "Bella! You've been in there for over half an hour, leave me some hot water!"

"I'm almost done," I yelled back, turning off the water quickly. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Makes me wonder what you were doing in there," I heard as I was wrapping a towel around myself.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, blushing darkly. I opened the door saying, "I was just thinking, I wasn't-"

Of course, Alice has to be such a tease, I thought, stopping halfway through my sentence. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was was shirtless, dressed just in her pants and bra. Her skin was pale and looked soft, so perfect, and-

I snapped out of my reverie when Alice snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, "Hello? Earth to Bella? You with us?"

"Sorry, just distracted," I stuttered, moving around Alice. "Give me a bit and I'll make breakfast."

"Take all the time you need, I sometimes take really long showers," Alice said, closing the bathroom door.

Holy fuck, she's hot! I thought as soon as I was back in the safety of my own room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
APOV

She was definetely staring, I thought as I got ready for my shower. Seems like I was right, sweet Bella does want to be with a women. Why else would she have stared like that?

I shook my head, now was no time to plan on seducing her, I still had to find out how interested in BDSM she is. If she's not interested that theres no chance of a relationship.

Hopefully the moans I've heard from her room the past few nights are a good indicator, but she could be dreaming of pretty much anything (or anyone) else. Just cause she'd moan didn't mean it was the kind of dream I was thinking of. And hearing my name didn't mean anything. Who the hell am I kidding? Bella's interested in me (and possibly the thought of bondage) even if she won't admit it.

"Damn it, Bella. What are you doing to me?" I asked myself before getting in the shower. Oh well, I still have plenty of time to figure this out. And Bella would eventually give things away, just like she gave away how submissive she is. Maybe I could get a friend to take her to the club?

Maybe seeing others at the club would get her to be a little more open. And seeing a power exchange relationship might get her to admit to being interested, even if it would take some time on both of our parts.

Hmmm, that could work, I thought washing my hair. That'd get her to loosen up. And I knew the perfect person to do it. He'd be pursuasive without being pushy, and if Bella is bi, then he's got the looks to keep her hooked. Now, how do I get him to agree to this?


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

I hummed as I knocked on Jaspers door. I knew the perfect thing to get him to agree to take Bella to the club, now to just talk to him.

"Only you would answer the door shirtless, Jas," I said as soon as I saw him. Being so short meant that I had a perfect view of his abs and chest, enough to get any other girl swooning.

"And just my luck, its my little pixie friend who's there. Too bad these looks'll never work on you," He said, inviting me in.

"Aww, I know you don't like girls all that much Jas. Which is part of why I'm here."

"Now I'm interested," He responded, showing me to the living room. "Have a seat, I'm gonna go get a shirt on. Then tell me exactly what you mean, Pixie."

I laughed, sitting down. He was so obvious, and such a sweet guy. Major history buff (cough, nerd, cough), but once he stopped talking about that he could get pretty much any girl he wanted. Or guy. And he'd been staring at the same guy for over a year now. Being the meddlesome shorty I am, if he agrees to take Bella to the club then he's got a date. Insert evil giggle here, I thought to myself.

"So whats up, Al?" Jasper asked, straightening his shirt.

"I need a favor."

"Oh, great. Last time I heard that I had to give a breakup note to some chick you met at a club," Jasper said, making me turn bright red.

"That was one time! And you'll like this one a lot more."

"I'm listening."

"It's about my room mate," I started, thinking over my words carefully. "I know she's interested in me, but you know that if she's not interested in power exchange it can't work out. I need you to take her to the club and see if she's interested."

"Come again?" He said, staring at me, shocked. "You want me to take a girl, who I've never met, to a BDSM club, just to see how she reacts?"

"If you do, you'll get a date with Jacob," I threw in quickly. No point in leaving that out.

"Jacob? As in 6'2" of hot Quiliete?" Jasper said. I swear I could see him drooling from across the couch. "That Jacob?"

"Yep," I answered. "He told me he's wanted to go out with you for about as long as you've been staring after him. So, will you do it, or do I have to cancel the date?"

"Cheating little pixie. Of course I'll do it now," he said. "Now, before you trick me into agreeing to anything else, I need to finish my homework. I'll pick Bella up Saturday night."

"Thanks Jas, you're the best," I said as we stood up. "Bye."

"No problem, Alice," he said, showing me out. "I needed to get back to the club anyway."

Okay, low blow, I thought to myself as I got in my car. Very low, but necessary. And he didn't seem to mind. It's really no wonder Jacob wants him, awsome body, nice features, chin length blonde hair that any sane person would kill to run their fingers through. Jasper and Jacob would work well together. Totally worth it. Sorry Jas.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BPOV

Alice has been gone for a while. . . Maybe something happened to her? No, don't be stupid, I told myself. She's probably just visiting with friends.

I sighed, pulling my math book out of my backpack. Now is no time to fantasize about Alice. Now I need to focus on schoolwork for class on Monday. It might only be Thursday but it's never good to wait until the last minute.

I groaned. It's been half an hour and I've still only made it through five problems. Every time I start to work through more Alice pops into my head. Damn girl, I need to do something about this, and fast.

I'll figure something out, I thought, looking at the next math problem. For now I need to finish this. Evil, Evil math. Taking time away from thinking about Alice.

I jumped up quickly when my phone went off, maybe it's Alice? "U still home? If so I'm on my way, should b there soon, probably gonna get something to eat as soon as I get there."

As soon as I read that I jumped up and headed for the kitchen. If she's hungry she should eat something healthy, not the snacks she usually eats. At least that's what I told myself. I knew there was more to it, but I didn't feel like rationalizing and analyzing why I was going to cook for my room mate.

I was done cooking as soon as Alice walked in.

"Perfect timing," I called out. "I just finished making us something."

"Mmm, I could smell it. What'd you make?" Alice asked, sneaking into the room behind me.

"Sauteed mushrooms, zuccini, and sweet peppers," I answered, moving the food from the pan to the plates.

"Thanks Bella," Alice said as I moved the plates to the table. "Thanks, a lot."


End file.
